MAP15: The Twilight (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP15: The Twilight is the fifteenth map of The Plutonia Experiment. It uses the music track "Waltz Of The Demons" (from Doom's E4M5, E3M7 and E2M7) and contains the secret exit which leads to secret MAP31: Cyberden. thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP15 Walkthrough Starting in a small divided room, enter the teleporter. Pick up the shotgun and shells and hit the switch which will lower you into a hallway. Head north into the walkway towards an intersection with a east/west passage. Head east as quickly as you can so to dodge all the chaingunners bullets. Go through the door and run towards the platform with the yellow key and a Revenant. Retrace your steps towards the main area and continue down the walkway towards a switch. Enter the door and activate the other switch at the end. Return then towards the main area and a large area is now accessible towards the north, however the room is filled with enemies including a Spider Mastermind and a caged area full of chaingunners. Normal exit Run along a walkway towards the end and you will be teleported back to the starting room. Step on the pad to exit. Secret exit After flipping the switch behind the yellow door, you will gain access to the northern part of the map. There is a bridge that leads to a teleporter taking you to the exit. Instead of going through it, open the left wall (once again, with a lightning-bolt symbol) to gain access to a second teleporter. This one takes you to the exit to MAP31: Cyberden. Secrets 1. Near the beginning of the level, you will cross a gated bridge with a super shotgun on it. At the far end of this bridge is a short wall with a yellow lightning-bolt symbol on it. Open it to reveal a switch in an alcove (you must actually walk into the alcove for the secret to register). 2. Flipping the switch in secret #1 causes a wall to open back on the other side of the bridge. Behind it is a crescent-shaped ledge with a box of rockets. 3-8. Inside secret #2 is a "stairway" of pillars leading up to a megasphere. All 6 steps count as secrets. Oddly enough, the ledge with the megasphere does not count as a secret itself. 9. In the center of the level is a "T"-shaped walkway crossing a pool of blood. Drop into the blood north of the walkway. To the left is an alcove with a teleporter in it; step into it. You'll arrive on a ledge with a soul sphere, backpack and plasma rifle, but instead of getting those items, remain on the teleporter pad you're on. Turn 180 degrees and open the lightning-bolt wall. It leads to a secret path lined with health bonuses. 10. Return to the ledge from secret #9, but get the items this time. The ledge counts as a secret. 11. While still on the ledge from secret #10, you'll see another lightning-bolt wall near the teleporter. Open it to reveal a BFG9000. 12. While still on the ledge from secret #9-11, you'll see a medikit on a pillar in the blood pit to the west. Fall onto it by running from the ledge. 13. If you land on secret #12, an alcove in the blood pool below will open. Inside is a invulnerability sphere. Grab it before you teleport out of this area. 14. Back on the "T"-shaped walkway in the center of the level, drop into the blood pit to the southwest by squeezing between two walls. There is another alcove with a teleporter in it down here; the alcove itself counts as a secret. 15. The ledge you arrive on by taking the teleporter in secret #14 also counts as a secret. 16. On the ledge from secret #15, there is a short wall with pipes on it to the right. Open it to reveal yet another secret teleporter. 17. The teleporter from secret #16 takes you to an otherwise unreachable platform. The room behind the door on this platform counts as a secret as well. 18. Back at the "T"-shaped walkway in the center of the level, follow the path to the west. If you landed on the pillar from secret #12, two alcoves in the walls (just before the path leads outside) will have opened. The one on the right counts as a secret. 19. At the west end of the map is a fairly narrow walkway leading to a switch. Walk to the switch and turn back the way you came. You should see two bloodfalls to either side of the walkway. You must run from this walkway onto the one to the left (north). There is a narrow passage in the wall leading to a soul sphere. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map15.png|A megasphere awaits you. End of Level Message (Secret Exit) You've found the second-hardest level we got. hope you have a saved game a level or two previous. If not, be preprared to die aplenty. For master marines only. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Other Points Of Interest Secrets 3-8 could be seen as a reference to Ultimate Doom's E4M3 'Sever The Wicked' secrets. External links * MAP15 demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP15: The Twilight (FD-P) Twilight (The Plutonia Experiment)